


No. Way.

by Mystiction



Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Midtown High School, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, POV Flash Thompson, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Worried Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiction/pseuds/Mystiction
Summary: Prompt-Will you make a sequel with toned down Flash learning the truth?***Now that Flash doesn't bully Peter as much, what will happen when he finds out Peter is Spider-Man?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: Flash Thompson & Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127312
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	No. Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's unbelievable that I got so many hits and Kudos in less than a day. I have only you to thank to make this possible. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved, and constructive criticism appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!! :D
> 
> PS. My discord is Mystiction #5518, so if anyone wants to talk, say just your number in the comments and then send me a friend request (so that I know it's someone from AO3)

It started with just little things. Peter mixing some gooey thing in a drawer in the Chemistry lab, catching his water bottle as it fell off his desk, Peter's knowledge of every crime that happened Queens the last night.

At first, he ignored them. How could Puny Parker be his favourite cool and strong superhero?

But then, the hints became bigger. Peter fiddling with somethings that looked too much like web-shooters (in class!?) and jumping over their 10-foot high school gate. 

Flash was a die-hard Spider-Man fan, and it was no gargantuan task for him to figure out that Pen- _Peter_ Parker **was** the red and blue vigilante himself.

Now, all he had to do was confront Parker (old habits die hard, okay!) about his after-school "activities". If this would have been the old Flash, he would have blackmailed Parker. But he didn't want another earful from his friends (and, even though he wouldn't admit it, he actually realised his mistake and regretted it.) So, Flash was just going to ask him a bunch of questions he always wanted to ask his favourite superhero.

***

Flash groaned in annoyance. He had left his Physics textbook in his locker and they had a test tomorrow. He was running back when he heard Michelle's unmistakable voice.

"Tower Green, huh? I hope Stark knows people were beheaded there."

"MJ!" Peter's voice said.

Flash decided to walk toward them as Ned's giddy voice said- "This is your first big mission with Iron Man, Peter!"

Mission? Parker and Tony Stark on a cool avengers mission? No. Way. He ran toward them and said-

"Hey, you guys"

***

Peter's first reaction was of fear. His fists were in punching mode but he gave out a small sigh of relief when he saw it was just Flash. But then, he was on alert again as his eyes widened animatedly. 

"Flash!" he said, awkwardly.

"Hey, Spidey," Flash said wittily.

"Spidey! I-uh am just Peter, where's um- Spidey?" Peter said, trying to conceal his identity.

"Oh come on, Peter. It doesn't take a genius to find out." MJ's monotone voice said, not looking up from her book. 

"Ha! Now you know he's met Mr. Stark!" Leave it to Ned to be excited in Spider-Man's identity reveal (to one person anyway).

***

Anticlimatically, Flash's driver had come to pick him up just as they were getting to the good parts. But the next day, Peter called Flash near the lockers and said-

"Flash. You haven't told anyone, right?" 

Flash was going to make a witty quip, but he sensed the worry in Peter's voice and sincerely said-

"I would never."

And then Ned came over to them and said bye to Betty by giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Flash left, and Peter gave him a smile full of gratitude.

Maybe Flash wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open!


End file.
